


missing you

by stupidbadgers



Category: Naruto
Genre: Discord: Umino Hours, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Melancholy, Umino Hours Winter Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27881261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidbadgers/pseuds/stupidbadgers
Summary: unable to sleep, iruka writes naruto a letter. kakashi offers support in the best way he can.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Umino Iruka & Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 29
Collections: The Umino Hours Winter Bingo 2020





	missing you

**Author's Note:**

> another winter bingo fic! 
> 
> bingo board prompt: missing you (K-5)

> _ Otouto-kun _
> 
> _ It isn’t the same here without you, but I know what you’re doing is important and will make you a stronger shinobi. I’m proud of you, I hope you know that. You’ve been through so much and you’ve come out stronger on the other side.  _
> 
> _ I miss you every day. I can’t wait for you to be back. We can have ramen and you can tell me all the new things you’ve learned.  _
> 
> _ I hope you’re doing well and that other sensei of yours isn’t taking advantage of your kindness.  _
> 
> _ Come home safe. I need to give my #1 Knucklehead Ninja a hug.  _
> 
> _ ~Sensei _

Iruka signed the letter, taking care to not let any of his stray tears fall on the paper. He didn’t want Naruto to know just how sad he was. 

Pale hands gripped his blanket-covered shoulder, squeezing gently. Iruka put his hand over one of them, leaning his head on the other. 

“I know how much you miss him,” Kakashi said, his voice quiet in the chilly dark room. “You need to sleep though. You have to be up in a few hours for work.” 

Iruka sighed, knowing Kakashi was right. He hadn’t been able to sleep, so he had got up, made a cup of tea, and sat at his desk to write Naruto the short letter. That was all he was allowed, making sure to give no details as to who it could be from or where it could be going. He always left the letters brief because of that. 

Kakashi turned his hand over to grip Iruka’s palm, pulling him up from the chair. He switched off the lamp, then guided Iruka back to bed. After getting settled, he curled himself around Iruka, like he could be a protective barrier from the rest of the world. 

“He’ll be home again soon, I promise,” Kakashi whispered, placing soft kisses against Iruka’s nape. Iruka leaned into him slightly, taking comfort in his  lover's arms and words. 

Iruka didn’t know how soon it would be, but Naruto would be home again. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! 
> 
> [tumblr](https://stupidbadgers.tumblr.com)


End file.
